The New Guy In The Land of Fire
by Marcel Hyuga
Summary: Hi all you viewers out there, This is my First Naruto FanFic, and if you can please tell me whats wrong with it, or just compliments please review. Oh yeah, and if you have any ideas to what could happen next im always open for suggestion  just review, th
1. Chapter 1 Hey! My Names Ryuu

_this is my first Naruto fanfic so please bear with me as i write this._

Summary: Ryuu is the new guy at the ninja academy. Ryuu falls in love with Hinata but Hinata likes Naruto, what will Ryuu do? is Naruto an ally or a foe find out by reading on!

**

* * *

Chapter 1** **Hey! my Names Ryuu.**

"Yeah! This ramen is the best there is!" (load slurping noises as eating)

" Come on Naruto I only have so much money!"

"Sorry Iruka sensei...Hey who's that in the corner there, hi are you new here...Hello! Answer me!

(stomps over there and shakes the guy)" hello an-"

Naruto was interrupted by a load snoring noise.

"he was sleeping the hole time! why I ought to!"

just as Naruto's fist was about to hit it's mark, the persons eye opened sat upright in his chair perkily.

"Hi I'm Ryuu and who are you." Ryuu shook Naruto's fist as if it were and open hand.

Naruto falls down anime style.

"You almost made me drop my ramen! and if it had dropped my kunai would have been up your ass faster than you can say sorry."

Ryuu looked at Naruto puzzled..."Well see ya tomorrow"

Naruto fell anime style again as Ryuu walked out slowly

"Not exactly how a first meeting should go huh Naruto?" Iruka replied

(Yawn)"well it's my first day at the academy and I hope I make a lot of friends," thought Ryuu.

as he was walking to the academy he stopped by the fence and noticed someone was trying to conceal themselves but the fence posts were sideways.

"I don't even want to know."

As I was sure i was almost there I approached a big building with a whole bunch of people standing outside of it. i decided to ask someone if this was the right place. i tapped a girl on the shoulder. she turned around.

and i blushed, she had to be the cutest girl there, in my opinion. and she blushed too. we just stared there blushing at each other for a few seconds. thought were racing through my mind is my hair ok, does my breath smell good how's my cloths. Until she broke the silence.

"u-um hi can i h-help you with something."

"oh yes sorry, i blushed even brighter and felt a lump in my throat. umm, uhh is umm, this the uhh ninja academy?

"yes. are you the new student?

i built up my courage and swallowed what seemed like a toad in my throat. I knew if i was going to survive here i would have to talk to this girl.

"yeah, my names Ryuu what's yours?"

"umm Hinata Hyuuga nice to meet you."

"the pleasures all mine." she blushed and walked away. One word was going through my mind: Hinata. man I can't believe that went to smooth, every time I tried that in my mirror it was all askew.

I don't know what was better my orange spiky hair or my devilish good looks. suddenly another girl comes up to me.

"hi are you new too?"

"yeah, I'm Ryuu what's your name?"

"my name is Ume, I'm Sakura's sister."

"who's Sakura?"

"I'll get her be right back stay there..."

(whistling Naruto theme song)

" ok here she is"

she brought over a pink haired girl with a face somewhat similar to Ume's. as she approached closer i could see her blush a little.

"hi I'm Sakura, and you must be Ryuu."

"well it was nice to meet you Sakura but I got to get going, see ya!"

hmm i think she was into me but I'm not so interested in her, Hinata's for me. but I don't know if Hinata likes my back. I got to find out...but how. as I was glancing around trying to figure out my problem i see a black haired cool looking person leaning up against a tree. so i decide to be friendly and go up to talk to him

"hey what's up I'm Ryuu."

"do I look like I care."

"no but"

"exactly let's leave it at that. don't take it any further because i can kick your ass."

"oh yeah! you want to bet!"

"your not even worth fighting."

"Grrrrrrrr! you, you, you! rude person!"

"nice come back loser."

"forget you!"

man one day I'm going to kick his ass so hard he won't know what hit him. well it was time for class, and at least I made a couple friends. As I entered to room where everyone was sitting waiting for the sensei to show up. finally the sensei that showed up was the one that I saw at the ramen shop the other night.

"hello class are you ready to graduate!"

What graduate I haven't learned one thing! well be sides the stuff I already know I'm goanna be a failure!

"now to pass you must complete a series of tasks, sheets have been place in your seat telling you of these tasks. come to any of these stations when you are ready."

let's see number 1 hit a bull's-eye with a kunai at a dummy 40 yards away, shouldn't be too hard. i walked to station number 1 and pulled a kunai out of my kunai pocket aimed and... bull's-eye!

"Yeah I did it! woo!"

the Chunin working at station 1 marked my sheet. "Alright that's 1 done 2 to go." I walked to station 2 and it was the basic clone jutsu one. they brought me into a room and I preformed 1 clone and it was perfect! the Chunin marked it and I went off to the last table now this one was to perform your taijustu skills against a sparing partner

"who's my partner sensei?"

Sasuke Uchiha, I wonder who that is well only one way to find out. As I entered to room my opponent did the same...

"Oh yeah its you I get to kick your ass today woo, hehehe."

"Don't get to cocky loser you don't know who your dealing with."

"Remember no ninjustu or genjustu now let the match begin!"

as I built up my charka to my feet I focused on Sasuke and sped towards him he intercepted with a slight movement of his arm.

"Ow what the hell I thought I had you, you barely moved your arm and got me. Grrrrrr."

Sasuke's eyes wandered to my gear, "I see you like dragon a lot." "Yeah they're a symbol of power and strength just what I'm goanna beat you with!!" I ran toward him and focused and intense amount of charka to my feet and speed behind him elbowing him in the back

"Ughh"

"How'd you like that huh Sasuke?"

"What!"

He appeared behind me and rapidly starting pounding on my back, and kicked me so hard I went flying back and hit the wall.

"The match is over the winner is Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Later loser"

"Rrrrrrrrrrrr how could I lose to such a jerk!

after the tests were over we sat down in our chairs and I looked around the room. some of the people were injured others were unscratched. Our sensei handed out of grade papers. I knew I did well because of the kunai throwing. I slipped it out a C I got a C! that's horrible! I looked around the room for Naruto and asked him what he got

"Shh don't tell anyone but I got a D"

"You did worse than me Naruto. I don't know if your goanna pass or not"

"Don't worry I'll be fine."

"We will now sort you into groups of three."

After 6 groups called it was getting interesting.

"Team 7 will be.. Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Team 8 will be Ryuu Nishara, Hinata Hyuuga, and Ume Haruno!

'Yes, all people I know! and one that I hope I get to know better'

* * *

**Coming Next:**

**chapter 2 The Feud**


	2. Chapter 2 The Feud

**Chapter 2: The fued**

* * *

"Ha, yes! i lucked out! I got all people i know, but i'm the only guy in the group. Well I better go see how naruto's doing. Ha ha, he got that jerk sasuke in his group im so glad that it wasnt me." 

Running to mock him some more I see naruto suddenly hit the floor. Hmm looks like he couldnt handle to truth. When i reached him i started calling

"Naruto, Naruto wake up you baka! Hmm not even a flinch...I know!"

I pulled out a zip lock baggie full of ramen and waved it around his nose a couple times

"yoohoo Naruto lookie what i have here, i'ts a delicious bag of-"

Without warning he sprang up.

"Ramen!!"

CLUNK! Naruto and I both lay unconcious from a "head to head collision"

20 minutes later after everyone left, Naruto and I woke up.

"uugh my head, Naruto whined as he sat up straight."

"Aw geeze Naruto why'd you have to have such a big and hard head. Hehehe i always thought it was full of hot air"

"What'd You Say!?"

THWAP!

"Ow shit, i was just kidding ya know!"

"Yeah but it made me feel a whole lot better, Hahahaha!"

We both jumped up and faced each other, as if it was gonna go down.

"Why i outta! I replied with increasing fury."

When out of nowhere we here a soft voice call out

"Boys please don't fight!"

Me and Narutos head slowly turned to see hinata standing by a jewelry shop. Both our jaws dropped as we saw a blinding light.

"I don't know if its the glare from that jewelry store or what but i think an angel just came down from heaven. I said wide eyed."

"Yeah...she's pretty Naruto added."

"Yeah I- Hey wait I saw her first!

"Oh no you didn't! I've been here longer than you! I'll take my shot first!

"OH yeah well!...uhh, she...umm. Aw Crap! Fine go get her tiger. i said distantfully."

All part of my diobolical plan! Naruto will chicken out, and run.then Hinata will really find out who her knight in shining armor is!

Naruto walks over to hinata and wraps his arm around her waist and trots off with her.

"...No way, i will have hinata if it's the last thing i do.Hmm ive always wanted to try this: Muahahahahahahahhahaha ahhaha! wow that felt pretty evil, i like it!"

The next day i equipped myself with instuments of Naruto's demise, then strolled into town to go find him.

"Damn, this kid has the most noticable charactoristics and i still can't find him! Ok, calm down, i just gotta think like him, Get inside his head. Ha like thats possible he doesnt think! Ohh i kill myself. I said as i whiped a tear from my eye.

"Yes, Hinata-San you get a good grip and suck it in, here ill show you."

Hearing those words, led me to thinking the most disturbing images, debaiting whether i should look or not, i slowly turned my head to see Naruto sitting down with Hinata at the ramen shop. Teaching her how to eat ramen.

"Oh my god, what a relief. Focus Ryuu!"

I jumped on top of the ramen shop and took out a stink bomb,

"This is sure to make Hinata go running when she smells Naruto after I nail his ass with this, Muahahahaha!"

As Naruto walked out of the ramen shop holding Hinatas hand, i felt a wave of jelousy Burst out of my body. Getting in position to fire.

"Say goodnight Naruto!!"

All of the sudden i see Ume and Sakura run behind Naruto and Hinata, to congradulate them. As quick as they came Hinata and Naruto were gone leaving Ume and Sakura right in the way of my stink bomb!

The bomb slowly launched out of my hand flying twards them. Aw shit, It's going in slow-mo!

"Ume Sakura looooooooook ooouuuutt! God, i hate slow-mo...SPLOOSH!"

Ume and Sakura looked around a bit and spotted me on the roof, My arm stiff from the slow-mo, I tryed to run but the slow-mo hadn't worn off yet. So there i am running 1/16 a mile per hour, while i see them charging toward me

"RYUU YOUR DEAD!!!they both screamed in unison."

Knowing i can't escape 4 words went through my head I_ really _HATE slow-mo!

After what seemed like an hour of being beaten the shit out of. I lay in a hospital bed, a pile of bruises and broken bones.

"ZZZZZzzzZZZZ, Yawn uugh i feel like two girl beat the shit out of me. Wait, wait! it's all comin back to me! two girls did, beat the shit out of me. Well, at least they were nice enough to bring me to the hospital.

The doctor walks in.

"Well, well are you finally awake Ryuu?"

"Well yeah im-"

"Exellent! now we can start the operation!"

"Aaah!"

"Ahahaha im just pulling your leg, as the youngsters say these days."

"Real funny Doc. So...When can i leave?"

"Well your all healed up now so you can leave."

"Really? how long have i been in here?"

"Hmm about 30 minutes. We informed Lady Tsunade about your condition and she came and healed you right up."

"Wait Tsunade, is'nt she the lady with the big?"

"Well, if you wanna put it that way... they were enormus!"

An Akward silence broke over, and well i couldn't help it i just had to say:

"Aakwaaard!... well im outta here Doc. nice have this, umm chat with you..."

"Come Back anytime and we could discuss it!" He yelled to me as i leaped out the window.

"Wow what a perv. I thought as i was falling.

At the same time as I thought, I noticed Naruto and Hinata sitting down in an public garden.

"Oh this time your goin down Naruto! Muahahahahaha!

SPLOOSH!

As i was practicing my diabolical laugh i didnt notice the big pile of cow shit i was about to land in. I emerged from The pile of shit only to say.

"I will get you Naruto, You cant keep a good soilder down! Tomarrow after i clean the cow shit out of my hears. Uugh"

"Aaaaahh!, I feel great today! The day that Naruto meets his Demise! Muahahahahaha- cough cough uugh i gotta slow down on the evilness.

I ran out of bed and went straight for higher ground so i could spot Naruto, and where else than the roof of the ramen shop.

"Oh, look there's still blood here."

Looking around some more i spot Naruto and Hinata in the Garden again.

"hehehehe perfect thats where i laid my trap, A hole with water in it! But get this! The water is boiling hot and has green dye, so when Naruto Falls in he will look like frankinsien or worse his mom...oooh burn!...Aaakwaaard."

As i see naruto about to step on the leaves coverin the trap i spot Ume and Sakura walking out of a vendors booth with a basket full of perfume. The approached closer when i could still see green fog lines comin from them, i could help but crack a smile, untill i eventually broke out laughing.

"Aaaaahahahahhaahhhaa!"

They both noticed the laughing, blushed then spotted me, which turned thier faces even more red.

"RYUU YOUR GONNA DIE!"

"Uh-oh"

I sprinted past a small crown of people toward the garden, only to see Naruto leaning in to a kiss, they were almost there when i jumped in the middle of them interupting thier kiss.

"Yes! i rule no kiss for you Naruto!"

Next thing i know im about to run head on into my trap, I jump as high as i can to avoid it, managing to avoid my trap i trip on a rock and fall. Ume and Sakura running towards me fall straight into my trap.

"Oh god help me."

Sakura and Ume scream as the water leaves wealts on their skin followed up by green dye. When finally they climb out of the trap.

"This time only 6 ran through my head. "Can i get a different Doctor."

_"Muahahahahaha!"_

"Who's there? am i still asleep...I must be, or else i would have a pervy Doctor tellin me stuff ."

_"Out of all the shinobi in the village I see fitting that you are the one to bear this burden. I will give you the gift of future, past and present sight."_

"Ok, i know im dreaming but i think this is real. Hey spooky voice what the hell are you talking about, i can see just fine."

_"No dumb shit, i mean seeing whats going on around youwhere you cannot see. Looking into the future, seeing the past."_

"Ok geeze don't have to get all moody. Wait but why me, who are you What is this for!?"

_"You will see, i will visit you in the near future, you can count on it...count on it..."_

"Whoa!! what the hell was that."

I awoke with a start and imediently starting shivering.

"Brr can someone turn down the AC?"

I was surrounded by Doctors and nurses, i even saw one with those shocky things. Ever heard the term "Couriosity killed the cat?" well im the definition of it. I coulnt help it I had to.

ZZZZZZZTTT

"Yoww! ooh that hurts!"

After my blonde moment, i started thinking about what the voice said to me. Suddenly one of the Doctors started explaining to me what was happening to me while i was sleeping. I was having a ceizure and my skin fell pale blue, (besides all the bruises) and my temprature skyrocketed...They told me i had died...

"I need to tell Naruto about this."

I ran out of the hospital and saw Naruto across the way leaning up against a wall.

"Naruto, Naruto you'll never believe what happend!"

As i was approaching Naruto i noticed that Hinata was not with him, when i got closer he spun around and Threw a sucker punch right in the kisser.

"Aaarrgh! Naruto you baka, what the hell did you do that for!?"

"I know you were trying to break Hinata and I up, weren't you?" He said grabbing be by the shirt.

"Well...yeah but i was blinded by jelousy and besides i didnt actually do anything to you guyz did I?"

"I was about to kiss her...and after you interrupted she told me that it wasn't working out. and left me"

"Dude Naruto, look im sorry, but i have something really important to tell you!"

"...Fine you have 2 minutes before i leave." He said dropping me to the ground.

"Uugh, well There was this, this voice in my head, speaking to me while i was sleeping, it told me that i was giving a gift to see the past present and future."

"Your wasting my time! First you try to ruin my relationship, now your ruining our friendship!"

"Wait, im almost done...Then he said i was the only shinobi found fitting for the gift, and that he would be back. But the wierdest thing about it was...The Doctor told me i had died."

"A complete waste of time" Naruto said as he started walking away.

* * *

**Coming next:**

**Chapter 3 Training; inside and out**


	3. Chapter 3 Training, Inside and Out

**Chapter 3****Training, Inside and Out**

ZZZzzzZzZzzzZZzzzZZZ

"Wake up Ryuu! We're going to be late!" screamed Ume.

"Waaaah! Ume...what if I was sleeping naked?"

"Don't worry I already checked"

"...Kidding! Now c'mon, Kurenai is not a patient woman!.

"Ok, ok lemme throw on a shirt...Say, Ume?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"I never really got to apologize for pelting you with stink bombs or dying you green...so yeah, sorry."

"Well i was pretty pissed at you but I got over it, I can never stay mad at a friend."

"Man I wish that was the case with Naruto. I got jealous and tried to break him and Hinata up, and then she broke up with him. So now Naruto is accusing me of breaking them up."

Feeling the pain in my heart again Ume came over and hugged me, she said:

"Aww, it sounds like you were a jerk! But I feel your pain. I haven't gone through that but i know how you must feel."

"Thanks Ume but you cant really understand my pain unless you went through it. Leave it at that. C'mon lets not keep Kurenai waiting."

Little did I know that Kurenai was going to be the toughest person I would ever meet. And the most interesting part of my life was about to unfold.

"Well we've arrived, but where's Kurenai and Hinata?" Ume asked

I looked around a bit to see if I could spot them, when i noticed a small glare caught my eye.

"Hmm, what's this?" I asked unknowingly

"I don't know but you shouldn't touch it, it looks like a trip wire or something." Ume replied

"It's not like gonna set it off or any-"

Suddenly we were bombarded with a flurry of kunai heading straight towards us. Think much quicker than I did Ume used a bunch of hand seals and released a jutsu

"Time slow jutsu!" She yelled after completing all of her hand signs.

I stared in awe at what had just happened; by the look on her face she was surprised too.

"Damn! I didn't know my hands could move that fast!" She proudly stated

"Before i even started thinking about what to do you had already finished your jutsu, man you quick."

THWAP!

"Ow geeze why do girls hit so hard owie."

"What's That?"

There was a rustling in a nearby bush. I quickly drew my kunai and awaited what could possibly come out. Of all the things that could have appeared from that bush, an injured kunouci staggers out and collapses. Ume and I quickly ran to her aid only to be confronted by a rouge ninja from the village hidden in the mist.

"Uh-oh, Ume this looks like trouble, take the victim and hide, ill take care of this!"

"He he, your out of your league kid, give it up, you'll never win."

"Well, we'll just have to see about that wont we?"

As I drew my kunai from my pouch I found myself realizing...That rouge ninja was right. I am out of my league, but my heart is telling me that I need to protect Ume and that kunouci.

"Right then lets get to it!" as said as I focused my chakra to my mouth area. Followed by a flurry hand signs. Took a deep breath in then:

"Hidden art-Dragons breath jutsu!" I exhaled a thick stream of red and blue flames from my mouth.

The rouge ninja didn't even see it coming! He hit the ground in a burst of flames.

"Wow that was easy!" I said in a relieved voice

"Sorry kid your not just playing with your friends anymore. This is the real world!" he boasted and slashed his kunai blade across my chest.

"Aaargh! That hurt... a lot." I fragmentally said as I rose from the blow.

"Wow I knew this guy was tough but I didn't even expect this, maybe I should just quit...No! I can't quit now; he'll kill me if I do. He'll kill me if I do decide to fight. It's a lose, lose situation, oh joy!" I mumbled under my breath.

"Alright kid, no more playing around!" He said followed by more hand seals

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

Multiple clones appeared to both sides of him, and the scary thing was...These weren't just any ordinary clones, these clones looked almost real!

**Switching to Ume's POV**

"Man I hope Ryuu is ok...Hmm, Are you awake?"

Looking at her headband to try to identify her, I was stumped at what the symbol meant. It had a sun and a moon, and in the middle there was path. I wonder what it could be.

"Whaaa! Where am I, Who are you!? Where's the rouge ninja chasing me?

THWAP!

"I liked you better when you were unconscious..."

A couple minutes later...

"Whaaa! Where am I, Who are you!? Where's the rouge ninja chasing me?"

As I was about to hit her again I realized that. This isn't helping one bit! Ok interrogation time, my favorite!

"Hey there, I'm Ume, and my friend is taking care of that rouge ninja, your in good hands now. Just rest."

"No! Your friend is in danger! We need to go back and help him... Oh! Uugh." She exclaimed as she fainted on spot.

"Please your injured you need to rest, as for Ryuu...I don't know what to do."

The mysterious Kunouci Slowly rose and drew her kunai.

"Hmm, looks like I got enough in me, uugh but not much lets go save your friend"

What the hell just happened? I said in my mind as the mystery girl took off. As fast as she left she came dawdling back and said.

"Hey umm I don't suppose you know where to go. Do you?"

(Falls down anime style)

"Yeah just follow me." Ume said in an annoyed voice.

**Ryuu's POV**

After several minutes of relentless beating brought upon by the rouge ninja, I finally decided.

"Man, I think this maybe the end... gotta think of something fast. I have to do it, there's no other choice.

I bit my finger drawing blood, followed by hand seals, and then slammed my hand on the ground.

"It's the end of you rouge ninja!"

A cloud of smoke appeared and to badass looking red eyes opened; I opened my mouth in awe, as I was impressed at what I had done. Then the smoke cleared.

"What the hell is that!?"

A small winged creature fluttered over to me and pearched on my shoulder.

"You gotta be kidding me, a mighty dragon was supposed to come out! In stead I get the peewee lizard."

All of the sudden a huge blast of fire came from the little creature, charring the unsuspecting rouge ninja.

"Now's my chance!"

I whipped out a couple shuriken and hurled them at the foe.

"Bam, look at that direct hit! Did you see it, did you?"

Only to be hit by disappointment. It was a substitution jutsu; out of the corner of my eye i saw the ninja flee.

"Damn it! Uugh.

The next thing I knew I had passed out

"Ryuu, hey Ryuu are you still alive?"

"Please wake up"

I heard voices calling my name.

"Mmm, Ow"

I called out as I sat upright, then I was literally hugged to death by Ume and the person we saved.

"Ohm gosh Ryuu, are you ok?" Ume asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah ill be ok I just need some rest"

THWAP!

"Ow crap! What was that for?"

"For scaring me like that! Hey...where's the ninja?"

"Huh, uhh...oh right, he got away...Anyway, I'm curious, what is your name?" I said looking at the kunouci.

"Oh right, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier but my name is Nel."

Out of nowhere Kurenai and Hinata come walking in to us.

"Ume Ryuu, I've been looking everywhere for you! You two were supposed to meet at the ramen shop. Too bad, if was going to buy you a bowl of spicy, beef." said Kurenai

I felt my heart skip a beat, so I crawled into a corner and started to cry.

"Noooooo! Ume I'm gonna get you! You made me miss RAMEN!!!

"Aaaaaah! I'm sorry eeeek!"

"Enough!" Yelled Kurenai.

"Sorry" Ume and I said in unison.

"Well you should be! Oh, who is this?" She pointed out looking at Nel

"Kurenai sensei, this is Nel, we saved her from a rouge ninja from the village hidden in the mist."

"Well that must be why you're so injured, Ryuu. Hinata! Take care of Ryuu."

"Yes Kurenai sensei" Hinata said

She pulled out some medical cream and put it on my wounds. Next she blushed and asked me.

"Umm I umm need you to remove your shirt, umm please."

I blushed bright red but did what I was told.

"Uhh sure...there."

"Umm, I heard that you and Naruto had a fight?"

"Well, yeah but it was nothing, I don't know why he's so mad, I pulled a few harmless pranks.

"Pranks?"

"Err, don't worry about it."

"Well, ok but why were you two fighting?"

Aw geeze, I guess I had to tell her sometime...(sigh)

"Ok, so me and Naruto both li-"

"Ok everybody time to train!" Interrupted Kurenai.

"Well gotta train now, see ya."

Whew that was close I guess ill have to thank Kurenai somehow.

"Ok team Here in my hand I have an item called a luster orb. For this item to be a successful training experience, three members will need to submit equal amounts of chakra into the orb or else The orb will fire back waves of chakra at the person who disrupted the flow. Oh and to make it more difficult. I Will call out someone's name and that person will change the flow anyway they want. Everybody else must match the flow as quickly as possible or be blasted."

"Oh good god. This is not gonna be fun." I said worried

"Oh yes, and Nel you may join in." added Kurenai

She placed the luster orb on the ground, Ume, Hinata, Nel and I all sat around it.

"Ok, Ume you start."

Ume started pouring a small amount of chakra into the orb, followed by Hinata Then Nel, I started to pour my chakra in when.

"Aaaaah!" Ume said as she was blasted back.

"Hahahaha! Oof! I was blasted back as well followed by Nel.

"Wow look at Hinata go. Huh...Oh shit Kurenai is joining in!"

So there they sat Kurenai and Hinata focusing at each other. What seemed like hours passed as Hinata and Kurenai sat around the orb, when suddenly Kurenai was blasted back!

"Whoa Hinata won!" Ume yelled in surprise.

When out of nowhere a kunai flew through some bushes and nailed Hinata in the back.

"Hinata!!" Everybody screamed in unison.

**Coming Next:**

**Chapter 4: The hunt...Is ON!**


End file.
